fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Alarm für Waddle 8/Ein weiteres Stück der Beweiskette
"Mir wird das hier zu bunt...", sagt Meta, nachdem die Illusion von Bonkers wieder verschwunden ist, "Kriegen wir jetzt die Aufnahmen oder muss ich dich dazu zwingen?", fragt Meta genervt. "Du? Mich zwingen? Und von was träumst du Nachts? Ach ja, stimmt..." "GIB DIE VERDAMMTEN AUFNAHMEN HER!" Lionel lässt eine Ampulle auf den Boden fallen, wodurch alles in Rauch gehüllt ist. Als dieser sich langsam verzieht, stellt Meta fest, dass sich Lionel aus dem Staub gemacht hat. "So ein Idiot... Dabei wäre es doch nur von Vorteil für euch, uns diese Aufnahmen zu zeigen, damit wir euch Horan wiedergeben können, was ihr ja so unbedingt wollt... Kinder, nee..." "Pffr...", versucht sich Kirby ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. "Hab ich was im Gesicht oder was soll das werden?" "Pfft... Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du dein Gerät zweihändig reinigst!" "WAS ZUM HENKER!!! Was ist denn in dich gefahren?!", brüllt Meta rot angelaufen. "Ehm, Herr Knight, Sie haben da was...", versucht Rimo Meta auf den an seiner Maske klebenden Zettel aufmerksam zu machen. Meta sucht seine Maske mit der Hand ab, reißt den Zettel runter und liest den Zettel langsam und Wort für Wort vor: "Ich reinige mein Gerät immer zweihändig..?" "You are so much schlechter als Comedian als der Neue da.." "Ich bin der Blitz der Nacht! Ich hab nie gesagt, ich sei irgendwie lustig." "Jean sans blanc?", fragt Rimo, woraufhin es interessant wird. Ungefähr so sehr, wie wenn man Melanie auf ihre Haarfarbe anspricht. "ICH WERDE DICH MIT DEM PAUKENSCHLAG UMBRINGEN!!!", brüllt Jean. Meta ist immernoch gefrustet über den Zettel, Kirby denkt schon wieder an Kuchen und Fuu haut sich die Hand vor die Stirn. "Du not maken that any besser, also shut the Hölle up! Übrigens... that sheet of paper war doch sehr offenbarend, right?" "DU KANNST DIR DIESES PAPER GLEICH IN DEI... Beruhig dich, Meta, alles wird gut... Also, ignorieren wir das "paper" und konzentrieren uns jetzt zum vierten Mal auf das Wesentliche: Gibt es Zeugen, dass Horan zum Tatzeitpunkt HIER war?" "That might be möglich, ich haben nix knowing." "Was weiß ich denn, ich bin erst seit heute hier." "Und Sie sind?", fragt Meta, bekommt seine Frage aber von Rimo beantwortet: "Das ist Jean Dumont, auch bekannt als Jean sans blanc... Wir waren zusammen auf der Polizeischule, aber nachdem er von dort geflogen ist habe ich ihn nie mehr gesehen." "Ich bringe dich um wenn du diesen Namen noch einmal sagst!" "...unter anderem wegen dieser Attitüde." "Ach was! Wie bist du überhaupt da durchgekommen? Vitamin B wie Bares?" "Vorsicht, Freundchen, vor dir steht der Meisterdetektiv Rimo Goroko, der noch jeden Fall gelöst hat!" "Die Meistertrantüte, der absolute Nullchecker in Sachen Ermittlung!" "Ihre Erinnerungen an sich sind ja herzzerreißend, aber könnten wir bitte AUF DAS GOTTVERDAMMTE WESENTLICHE ZURÜCKKOMMEN?!?" brüllt Meta. "Das Waddle 8 ist hier. Was wollt ihr? Beweise, dass ihr einen Fehler gemacht habt? Wie beispielsweise die Bänder der Überwachungskameras von Lionel, von denen er glaubt, dass niemand von ihnen weiß?" "Wer ist denn der jetzt?", fragt Jean unwissend. "Du unknowing Dingens! Das ist Georg Moonta, der Bruder von Melanie", antwortet Fiona. "Hier die Bänder", ruft Georg und wirft sie Meta zu. Dieser kann sie gerade so noch fangen und fällt auf Kirby. "Hat ja auch lange genug gedauert. Ich hoffe, wir sehen darauf nichts unanzügliches. Danke dafür. Kommt, wir gehen. Herr Goroko, Sie können sich auch später mit diesem... Jan streiten." "JEAN IL FULMINE, DU META-SCHWACHMAT!" "Meta-KNIGHT bitte schön!", ruft Meta und geht, während Fuu zurück bleibt, denn ihm brennt eine Frage auf der Zunge. "Herr Moonta, was meinte Ihre Schwester vorhin mit Problemen?" "Du siezt mich? Wir kennen uns doch wohl schon lange genug, meinst du nicht?" "Wir uns weniger als Sie meinen Bruder..." "Achja.. Sombores.. Aber wirklich, was meinst du?" "Melanie hat vorher von wichtigeren Problemen geredet. Was hat sie damit gemeint?" "Ich habe nur flüchtig etwas mitbekommen, aber anscheinend hat Toran, der jetzt bei La Nuit Obscura Nightmare dient, Étude beinahe hingerichtet und sowohl ihn als auch Fiona töten wollen, anscheinend im Auftrag von Nightmare." "Nightmare? Ist er wieder zurück? Er war es doch, der dafür sorgte, dass mein Bruder diese Masken sammelte!" "Was?" "Ähm... ich meinte..." "Nein, ich habe genau gehört, was du gesagt hast. Woher weißt du das denn bitte?" "Ich hatte ihn eines Tages mal belauscht, als ich ungefähr 5 Jahre alt war, und da habe ich ihn gesehen, wie er mit dem Spiegel gesprochen hat, der nicht sein Spiegelbild zeigte, sondern das von Nightmare. Da ich damals aber nicht wusste, wer das sein soll, dachte ich mir nicht viel dabei..." "Das ist mehr als merkwürdig. Er hat das nie erwähnt mir gegenüber. Ich verstehe es nicht..." Unterdessen kommen Meta, Kirby und Rimo wieder im Waddle 8 an. "Also allemann... wo ist denn Fuu?" Keiner weiß, was mit Fuu geschehen ist, doch Meta kommt auch gar nicht dazu, weiter nachzufragen, denn er wird von Cumes angerempelt. "Geh mir aus dem Weg du Stolperfalle.." "Wie reden Sie denn bitte mit mir, Ihrem neuen Vorgesetzten?" "Ich rede mit einem Türstopper, wie es mir passt." "Das kann und werde ich nicht tolerieren. Das wird Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen!" Cumes tritt gegen Metas Maske, sodass dieser gegen den Schreibtisch knallt. "Ich habe mich in ein anderes Dezernat versetzen lassen, da ich mich keinem Stümper wie dir unterordnen werde. Viel Spaß noch bei eurem Kindergarten hier!" Cumes zieht an der Truppe vorbei, was alle nur mit fragen zurücklässt. "Meta, was ist denn mit dir passiert?", fragt Bimer erschüttert. "Das war dieser Cumes! Der behauptet doch, er habe sich versetzen lassen!" "Das ist wahr, Meta. Er hat eben hier gekündigt und fängt im Waddle 20 an." "WO ist denn bitte das Waddle 20? Ich hab dort noch einen Mord zu tätigen..", antwortet Meta, woraufhin Bimer ihn belehrt: "Egal, was er getan hat, Mord ist nicht die Lösung!" "Es wäre die einzig GERECHTE Lösung!" "Meta... was... war das für eine Betonung?" "Was?" "Du klingt wie dein Va... ehm.. wie ER..." "Erwähne ihn nie wieder! Er ist tot und ich will nichts mehr von ihm wissen!", sagt Meta und verlässt aufgewühlt das Waddle 8. "Wo ist denn jetzt das Waddle 20? Im Land wo Spezi und Kuchen fließen?", fragt Kirby. "Das Waddle 20 ist weit im Norden. Aber viel wichtiger ist doch...", beginnt Bimer und schaut Kirby vorwurfsvoll an, "hast du schon wieder Zuckerguss genascht?!" "Was? Nein!" "LASS MICH DAS SOFORT ÜBERPRÜFEN, DU ZUCKERJUNKIE!", fügt Kelke hinzu, und das Chaos nimmt seinen gewohnten Lauf. Von was würdest du lieber ein AfW8-Extra lesen? Fuu im Gespräch mit Georg über seinen Bruder Meta, nachdem er das Waddle 8 aufgewühlt verlassen hat Ich versteh immernoch nicht, wer was und warum eigentlich. Erklärt das mal in Geschichtenform! Cumes verlässt das Waddle 8 - und hinterlässt bei Meta einen bleibenden Eindruck. Was hättest du getan? Ich hätte ihm auch gegen die Maske getreten. Ich hätte ihn nicht getreten, aber ihm trotzdem meine Meinung gesagt. Ich hätte ihn nicht getreten, sondern einfach ignoriert.